An example of known conventional electronic components is an electronic component described in Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-53254. FIG. 13 is a perspective view of the exterior of an electronic component 500 as described in Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-53254.
The electronic component 500 is a common mode choke coil, which includes a silicon substrate 502, a multilayer body 504, external electrodes 506 (506a to 506d), and contact holes 508 (508a to 508d). The multilayer body 504 is formed by stacking a plurality of insulator layers on the silicon substrate 502. The upper surface of the multilayer body 504 is provided with the external electrodes 506. The inside of the multilayer body 504 is provided with two coil conductors (not shown). Both ends of the two coil conductors and the external electrodes 506 are electrically coupled via the contact holes 508.
The electronic component 500 that is configured as described above has a disadvantage that it is difficult to obtain a common mode choke coil which has sufficient impedance. More specifically, a magnetic flux is unlikely to pass through the contact holes 508. Therefore, when the contact holes 508 are provided in the multilayer body 504, a magnetic flux generated by coil conductors is unlikely to pass through the contact holes 508. As a result, the coil conductors are incapable of having a sufficient inductance value, and a common mode choke coil formed by the coil conductors is incapable of having sufficient impedance.